


Mon Cheri

by everfree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree





	1. Chapter 1

1.

在他们极少提及的遥远往昔，瑟兰迪尔也曾无家可归，艰于生计。

那时他父亲刚死于一场鲁莽火拼，德州的众多农场里，欧洛费尔不是唯一拒绝种植大麻的，但他是拒绝得最高调的一个，自然落得了杀一儆百的下场。

等瑟兰迪尔开着拖拉机冲到现场，欧洛费尔已然殒命，他的尸体倒在悉心守护的玉米地里，鲜血洇透了身下的茎叶，放大的瞳孔里凝固着天空的倒影。

他举着枪冲了上去，之后的记忆有点模糊，那天太阳很大，空气里满是灰尘和火药呛鼻的气味，瑟兰迪尔只记得自己倒在父亲身边，他们没有杀他。

漂亮小子，领头的家伙这么叫他，我喜欢给漂亮的脸蛋留点纪念。这个长的像蜥蜴的杀人犯跨过欧洛费尔的尸体，冲瑟兰迪尔脸侧开了一枪。

没觉得疼，那半张脸好像不是他自己的，黏糊的液体淌下来，把视野染成一片血红。

下一秒他昏了过去。

醒来已经是几天之后，加里安偷偷把他们从玉米地运回了家，这位忠心的管家还找来了埃尔隆德为他医治伤口。瑟兰迪尔不知道敌人为何手下留情，但他现在无暇顾及，欧洛费尔的遗体还未下葬，灰尘和苍蝇已经开始围着棺木打转，到处都是死亡的臭味。

莱戈拉斯就出生在这个被死亡拥抱过的夏天。

他母亲在生下他的几小时后停止了呼吸，瑟兰迪尔那时已经麻木，死亡对他而言不过是又多了一具棺材的简单事实。不到一个星期，他唯一拥有的就只剩莱戈拉斯，那么小，眼睛都未睁开，这个金发的小东西在瑟兰迪尔的臂弯里安静地睡着，像一团一碰触就会消散的柔软光晕。

他抱着莱戈拉斯参加了葬礼，第一抷土落在棺木上，腾起的一小团尘土被夕阳的余晖染成了金色，它们迅速消散在空气里，就像迫不及待离开的灵魂。瑟兰迪尔抱紧儿子，第一次以父亲的身份对他低语：

“从今以后，就只有我和你了。”

莱戈拉斯就在这时醒了过来，在他怀里初次睁开眼睛。他继承了瑟兰迪尔的瞳色，有如风沙平息后天空般明净的蔚蓝。瑟兰迪尔长久地凝视这双新生的眼睛，怀里的婴儿回应了他一个微笑。

这是莱戈拉斯生命里最初的微笑。

铁锹的声音消失了，瑟兰迪尔把儿子紧贴在心口，第一次忘记了父亲死去的双眼。离开墓地时他最后一次回头眺望德州的天空，没有云，唯有垂死的夕阳静静漂浮在地平线上。

不久后他就知道了史矛革留他活口的原因，如果绿林农场的人都出事，政府就得派警察上门，而史矛革的老板索伦喜欢低调。他给了瑟兰迪尔两个选择，要么乖乖为他种大麻，要么滚。

他选择了后者，在几天内处理掉了祖业，带着一小箱钱和莱戈拉斯离开了德州。他的伤口尚未痊愈，新生的伤疤狰狞地伏在眼角，而莱戈拉斯吮着奶嘴在他怀里安睡。

瑟兰迪尔低头亲吻儿子的额头，最后一次关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

莱戈拉斯五岁时，瑟兰迪尔输掉了他的第二家公司。

他记得凯勒鹏与他握手时屈尊纡贵的神情，他的对手站起身，从容整理了袖口和领带后才握住瑟兰迪尔等在半空的手，他的袖扣是一整颗白宝石，折射着办公室冰冷的光线，刺得瑟兰迪尔脑袋发疼。

萝林集团背后是整个白道会，而瑟兰迪尔那时只是个初来乍到的小老板，拿着抵押了公司才借来的贷款，像陷入气流的孤鸟一样在纽约的钢铁森林间左冲右突。就在走进萝林会议室的前十分钟，他刚从埃尔波尔银行收到了贷款提前到期的通知。

“长这么好看，还以为多大能耐。”走出电梯时他听到背后有人窃窃私语。这世界对美貌最大的误解，就是以为长得美便可以无所不能。但真相是只有利益无关者才对美貌格外宽容，生意场短刀相接的天平上永远是其他砝码说话算数，就像几个小时后他还得为了下一次投标去拜会白道会首领萨鲁曼，这种马不停蹄的自取其辱让瑟兰迪尔的头剧烈疼痛。那一枪留下的大脑淤血至今未消，每当疲劳过度就开始噬咬他的神经，只有酒精能麻醉这种痛楚，但今天他不能碰酒。

都他妈一群狗屎，他倒在沙发上精疲力尽地想。

他们搬到这套小公寓刚满两年，纽约房价嗖嗖飞涨，他很庆幸自己几年前就眼光独到地拿下了这个幽静地段。它离上东区很有点距离，周围的治安也并非全然无虞，经常会有奇形怪状的人穿行街头，脸上是底层特有的混杂了粗暴和麻木的神情。

这不是个特别适合孩子成长的地方，但瑟兰迪尔无处可去。他把绿林换来的钱分成数份，一份用来安置加里安等人，一份作为莱戈拉斯以后的学业基金，剩下的则变成了他的第一家贸易公司Mirkwood，瑟兰迪尔暗暗发誓，这将是他们通往绿林的回乡之路的起点。

但他很少允许自己回忆故乡，莱戈拉斯则从未真正见过绿林农场。瑟兰迪尔对此并不介意，有些东西生来就流淌在血液里，那是被德克萨斯的烈日与尘土所赋予的坚韧品性，而更为重要的是，绿林的子民始终拥有彼此。

瑟兰迪尔还拥有莱戈拉斯。

他的小天使欢笑着扑过来，努力爬上他的大腿。柔软的金发蹭过瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，他轻轻亲吻飘过的每一缕发丝。

“小叶子，”他喊着他的小名，“Ada把半个农场弄丢了，你会生气吗？”

“包括上面的兔子和蜘蛛吗？”他的绿叶歪着头疑惑地问，“那Ada会把它找回来吗？我会舍不得它们的。”

“Ada很想，但Ada不知道”，他用指尖轻抚莱戈拉斯的睫毛，这双眼睛的颜色比以前更浓了，就像一个不断成长的湖泊，瑟兰迪尔渴望能从中得到片刻喘息，“Ada太累了。”

“那Ada等小叶子长大，”莱戈拉斯在他怀里站起来，踮起脚尖搂住他的脖子，“小叶子会帮Ada把农场找回来的。”

这注定不是条光荣的荆棘之路。瑟兰迪尔微笑着摇头，他搂住莱戈拉斯，把前额贴上他的额头，在那双无暇的蓝色眼眸中看到自己的倒影。

而我要你永远纯净。

又一波疼痛从脑侧袭来，他皱了皱眉头。莱戈拉斯察觉到了他细微的表情变化，幼小的孩子学着他平时的动作，用手心轻抚他的头顶和长发。瑟兰迪尔在一遍遍的耐心安抚中闭上眼睛，感觉到一个稚嫩的吻落在自己的伤疤上。

他们安静了一会儿，莱戈拉斯忽然想起什么似的缩回手，不知从哪掏出颗粉红色糖果送到瑟兰迪尔嘴边。他小心翼翼的动作和闪闪发亮的眼神让瑟兰迪尔忍不住笑出声，觉得怀里简直蹲了只正与他分享珍贵冬粮的小松鼠。他咬了一口，这粉红色的小甜蜜是空心的，巧克力外壳里灌满了浓郁的烈酒，以及，他用舌尖描摹了一下，一颗浸透了酒液和甜香的柔软樱桃。

他瞥了眼包装纸，看到一个甜美的名字。

起初是唾手可得的浓郁甜蜜，紧接着飞奔入喉的辛辣醇厚，最后，却是只舍得用舌尖轻轻品尝的柔软，柔软得就像他现在的心。

怪不得要叫Mon cheri。

他拉过莱戈拉斯的手，印上一个巧克力香味的吻。

“是不是特别好吃？”怀里的小松鼠期待地仰着脸，“这是比尔博老师给我的，他说要给最喜欢的人吃。”纯净的蓝在他眼眸的湖泊中涌动，温柔的潮水淹没了瑟兰迪尔的疼痛，他点点头，捧住莱戈拉斯的脸，用舌尖把那颗樱桃送入他的唇间。

莱戈拉斯好奇地咬了一口，瞬间皱起眉头，把剩下的半颗又吐回给他。

“苦，还辣，它真的是樱桃吗？”

“也许它在酒里泡了太久，已经不太记得自己是什么了。” 他轻轻点了点莱戈拉斯的鼻尖。

“可是这么不好吃，为什么比尔博老师还说要给最喜欢的人吃呢？”莱戈拉斯耷拉着嘴角，显然很失望，瑟兰迪尔忽然发现自己正面对一个难以回答的问题。

“因为它是mon cheri的心，所有的心都遵从同样的规律。”他低声回答，声音轻柔得仿佛在自言自语，“它只记住真实的滋味。”

莱戈拉斯似懂非懂地点点头，但拒绝再尝上一口。瑟兰迪尔吞下那半颗樱桃，辛辣的汁液流过舌尖，一阵甜蜜的热度从喉咙深处泛起。他侧过身躺下，把他的孩子紧紧搂在怀里。莱戈拉斯的金发散发着柔和的光晕，他的气息温暖安宁，如同早春的嫩叶，不知不觉抚平了他难以忍受的疼痛。


	3. Chapter 3

莱戈拉斯安静地躺在父亲怀里，听着他逐渐平缓的呼吸。他很少看到瑟兰迪尔熟睡的样子，父亲总是很晚回来，到家后也经常在书房工作到深夜。莱戈拉斯已经习惯了每天乖乖等他的晚安吻，然后抱着玩偶独自入睡。

有时他很羡慕奇力或者阿尔文。奇力一直跟着舅舅索林生活，索林是个珠宝商，他希望奇力长大能继承他的事业，因此不管去哪里都带着他，无论是危险的非洲还是神秘的中国。当奇力说起骑大象的经历时，莱戈拉斯羡慕地睁大了眼睛。而阿尔文的爸爸是医学院的教授，他也很忙，但阿尔文有两个双胞胎哥哥，还有一个美丽的大庄园，她经常邀请莱戈拉斯去看她养的小白马，那马是她祖母的礼物，据说那位女士的血统哪怕在不列颠也数一数二。莱戈拉斯不太明白这些大人的事情，但他喜欢那匹小马，很渴望能骑一骑它。

第一次从阿尔文家回来后，莱戈拉斯就一直在琢磨，自己的父亲比埃尔隆德和索林都要高大英俊，努力打拼，但为什么他们没有大庄园住，也不能骑大象玩呢？有一次他实在忍不住问了瑟兰迪尔。那天是周末，父亲难得有空带他去公园里散步。莱戈拉斯兴奋地牵着父亲的手，边吃冰激凌边往前走。他的个子才到父亲大腿，但瑟兰迪尔的脚步放得很慢，五月的阳光穿过他金色的长发，随着步伐的晃动泛起耀眼的光晕。莱戈拉斯每次抬头看他，就好像见到了童话里俊美的精灵国王，那是他最喜欢的睡前故事，经常缠着瑟兰迪尔给他讲。

但那位国王有一大片森林，有华丽的山中宫殿，还有一头美丽的大角鹿。而父亲只有小公寓和半旧的汽车，也没有任何大象和庄园。他实在忍不住，终于把这个想了很久的问题问了出来。

父亲沉默了一会儿，事实上，那是好一会儿，莱戈拉斯已经开始有点慌张，但随后父亲蹲了下来，垂落的金发把他的脸颊拢在淡淡的光晕里，蓝色眼眸温柔地注视着他。莱戈拉斯忽然忘记了自己的问题，他只想扑上去抱住他。

瑟兰迪尔在一个深蓝色的梦境里。

他梦见自己戴着树枝打造的王冠，牵着一个年幼孩童的手走在漆黑的森林里。他看不清孩子的脸，只知道他很小，还不到自己大腿高，于是刻意放慢了脚步。夜色浸染了周围的每一片树叶，森林在沉重地呼吸。偶尔有星光洒落到地面上，指引他们前行的道路。

那个幼小的孩子不解地问他，为什么看星星要走这么远的路。

“在瑞文戴尔，阿尔文打开窗就能看到星星。”

他的声音异常熟悉，仿佛来自某段久远而悲伤的回忆，每个音节都在胸腔深处泛起沉重的颤栗。

瑞文戴尔是哪？他刚想开口反问，周围的场景忽然变换，他站在公寓附近的小公园里，五月的阳光温柔地洒落下来，莱戈拉斯正拉着他的手，小脑袋高高仰起，似乎在等他回答些什么。

回答什么？他忽然想起刚才那孩子的声音和他模糊的脸。

莱戈拉斯。

然后他记起来了，这是真切发生过的，一个他不想提起，也不会忘记的问题。

为什么命运从不公平？

梦里的莱戈拉斯依然在仰头等待，手里的冰激凌正在融化，他沉默的时间有点久，久到孩子眼里已经出现一丝慌乱，他知道再不说些什么的话，莱戈拉斯就会开始自责，然后再也不提起这件事情，他一直是这么体贴的好孩子。

他蹲下身，长久凝视那双纯净的眼睛，柔和的语气就像他只是在讲另一个关于精灵国王的童话。

“在很远很远的地方，我们有一个比阿尔文的庄园还大的农场，它的名字叫绿林。”他看到莱戈拉斯的眼里泛出兴奋的光芒，“你的爷爷和妈妈都睡在那里，但我们暂时还不能回去。”光芒黯淡了下去，“Ada做的所有事情，都是为了有一天能带小叶子回到我们真正的家。”

“埃尔隆德叔叔的庄园又大又美丽，但为了保护它和住在它里面的人，他失去了很多重要的亲人，我给你讲过他们家的故事。” 莱戈拉斯点点头，“而说到奇力的冒险，也许他并不真正喜欢那些亮闪闪的宝石，也许他从大象背上下来就得跟着舅舅在泥泞里赶路，而那时你正舒舒服服躺在家里的沙发上，读着你最喜欢的精灵国王的童话。”莱戈拉斯又点了点头，他想起自己去奇力家玩时，奇力对那些珠宝毫无兴趣的模样。

“上帝给了每个人同样的东西，只是顺序不一样。他给一些人开了的花，给另一些人的却只是种子，需要时间和照料它才能开放。”

“我觉得我会比较喜欢自己养大的那朵。”莱戈拉斯若有所思地回答。

“很多人并不知道自己手里有种子，他们看到别人的花，就开始抱怨上帝不公，却不明白种子不发芽是因为自己没有浇灌它。”他不知道莱戈拉斯能不能听明白，但他隐约觉得他能明白。“埃尔隆德叔叔的花已经开了，奇力捧着花却不一定喜欢它。而我们的花儿就是绿林农场，虽然它现在还只是颗种子。但只要Ada继续努力，总有一天你能在那里尽情骑马，Ada会送你一匹世界上最漂亮的小白马。”

莱戈拉斯抬起头，眼睛里重新焕发出光芒：“我会有自己的马吗？”

“当然，你的爷爷，爷爷的爷爷，还有我，都是骑马长大的。我们的农场很大很大，只有马儿能带你走到尽头。”

“除了马还有什么，有大象吗？”

“美国没有大象，我的宝贝，但我们有兔子和蜘蛛，那里的兔子跑得很快，力气大到可以拉动你的小雪橇。”

“可是Ada你已经那么辛苦了，你每天很晚才睡觉。为什么上帝还不把农场还给我们呢？”

瑟兰迪尔记得当时自己的回答，不知道是不是这个梦境的阳光过于温柔，这次他选择了另一个答案：

“因为它太宝贵了，越宝贵的东西，越需要更多的东西去交换。”

“要到什么地步呢Ada？你每次头疼的时候，我都很害怕，我怕你会死，加里安说以前你差点死掉过。”

这不是他的莱戈拉斯，他的莱戈拉斯不会问这样的问题，他的莱戈拉斯只会稚气又执着地试图安抚他，用从瑟兰迪尔那里模仿来的姿势。

也许在梦里，他们都能更诚实一点。

他轻抚这个莱戈拉斯的头发，像多年前那样在他耳边轻声低语：

“不，宝贝，我不会为绿林死，我只为你而死。”


	4. Chapter 4

梦里的莱戈拉斯笑了起来，冰激凌掉落在地上，他的孩子在飞速成长，短短几秒内，他长成了一个耀眼的少年。这个莱戈拉斯背着精致的长弓，柔软的金色发辫垂在耳后，他的耳朵是尖的。  
瑟兰迪尔惊讶得忘记了呼吸，陌生的莱戈拉斯向他走来，额头贴上他的前额，他们距离太近了，近到他看到自己的影子填满了那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，下一秒他感觉到唇上一记蜻蜓点水般的柔软碰触，他意识到那是莱戈拉斯的嘴唇。  
“Ada”，少年在他怀里仰望着他，平静的蓝色湖面现在掀起了喜悦与悲伤混合的暴风雨，“我永远不会再离开您。”  
“可你不是我的莱戈拉斯，我的那个……他还没长大。”瑟兰迪尔艰难地回答，他的心莫名地纠紧，几乎快要喘不上气。  
少年偏过脸望着虚空中的某处，双拳紧握。瑟兰迪尔忽然不忍心看他的眼睛。但过了几秒，莱戈拉斯抬起头，星光重新在他的眼眸里闪动。  
“对我而言，能听到这个答案已了无遗憾。”他微笑着说，忽然凑近瑟兰迪尔的耳朵，“后来我们爬到了树顶。在您身边，密林的星空比任何地方都更明亮。”  
他露出调皮的笑容，后退了几步向瑟兰迪尔行了一个奇怪的抚胸礼，转身消失在树林里。

瑟兰迪尔回过神，发现年幼的莱戈拉斯站在身边，他专心吃着冰激凌，已经快把它舔完了。  
他蹲下来把他的孩子紧紧抱在怀里，忽然发现有水珠滴落在手背上。

那是从他自己眼中流下的泪水。

时钟叮叮当当敲过7点，瑟兰迪尔没有醒，他的鼻息绵长而平静，昭示着此刻无人知晓的梦境。  
但莱戈拉斯没有睡着。  
他有些贪婪地听着父亲的呼吸声，莱戈拉斯很少有和父亲独处的时刻，虽然他们在同一张床上入眠。早晨醒来时瑟兰迪尔通常已不知去向，只有加里安在等他吃早餐。而到了晚上，父亲给过他晚安吻后就又会钻进书房，留下莱戈拉斯独自入睡。只有到了周末，难得瑟兰迪尔有空的时候，父子俩会去附近的公园散步，一起吃掉一大份冰激凌。瑟兰迪尔还会带他去超市采购，他可以把所有想要的东西扔进手推车，有时把自己也扔进去，父亲从不阻止。回到家的瑟兰迪尔总是懒洋洋摊在沙发上，手里握一杯深红色的葡萄酒，而莱戈拉斯喜欢滚进他怀里，听他第一千次地讲不知名纪元里精灵国王的故事。  
莱戈拉斯珍惜这样的每分每秒， 他坚信有朝一日父亲会为了绿林农场抛下他，他始终记得上一次散步时瑟兰迪尔的回答。  
“为什么上帝还不把农场还给我们呢？”  
“因为有的自己不愿意种花，他们宁愿去抢别人的。”父亲的眼里闪着仇恨的光芒，莱戈拉斯盯着他眼角的疤痕说不出话，“那些人很坏，但也很强，所以Ada也要努力变强，为了夺回我们的花儿。”  
“那小叶子也要一起去。”他焦急地拉着父亲的衣角。  
“不，小叶子只要好好长大就行了，”父亲抚摸着他的头发，但并没有看他，“Ada会为你准备好一切的。”  
但他不想要绿林。  
他看着父亲的眼神，那目光中的热度仿佛能让空气灼烧，但它停留在遥远的地方，也许那就是他从未见过的故乡。他想起父亲发作越来越频繁的头疼，一股强烈的恐惧忽然击中了莱戈拉斯，父亲会为绿林而死，会离开他，把他孤独地留在世上，这恐惧让他差点就要大哭起来。  
但他忍住了，低下头拼命舔着冰激凌。  
他不想要绿林。

他开始努力尝试自己的方式，比如用一颗Mon Cheri去讨好瑟兰迪尔，比如今天在幼稚园和博格的那一架。对方故意当着全班的面撞倒了他，“住贫民窟的穷人！”那个小霸王冲他挥舞拳头：“别跟我坐同一排，就跟你爸的破车不配停在我爸旁边一样！”  
莱戈拉斯气得脑袋发疼，完全没注意到博格边说话边在用眼睛瞟陶瑞尔。他想也不想就冲了上去。后来还是比尔博把他们分开的，这位矮个子老师严厉训斥了挑衅的博格，最后却哭笑不得地发现他打架是因为陶瑞尔从不搭理他却整天和莱戈拉斯待在一起。“你们这群小屁孩……”他强忍着笑，“这么小就学大人三角恋爱，博格，不抢别人女朋友是绅士的第一原则，小绅士也必须遵守。“他扭头又逮住莱戈拉斯，”还有你，平时乖得像天使，今天怎么也打架，小心我告诉你爸你这么小就交女朋友。” 他半开玩笑半严肃地在莱戈拉斯头上拍了拍，但今天的莱戈拉斯冷冰冰地梗着脖子，俨然一个小瑟兰迪尔：“他敢说我Ada坏话，就活该被打。还有，” 他急忙补充了一句，“我才没交女朋友。”  
博格不甘示弱地挥起拳头，眼看两人又要打起来，比尔博不得不绷着脸把他们带进办公室。他的办公桌上堆满了吃的，博格的气焰立刻熄灭了，眼巴巴望着零食，而莱戈拉斯不为所动地继续瞪着他。“好啦好啦，父母花大价钱把你们送来不是为了学打架的。”他开始唠叨，“等你们长大了就会明白，有个一起长大的朋友多么值得骄傲。” 他俯下身拍拍莱戈拉斯的脑袋，“尤其是你，你爸一个人带你很辛苦，不要做让他失望的事情。”  
出乎他意料的是，莱戈拉斯过了好几秒才抬起头，“我Ada是世界上最好的Ada”，他认真地说，“等我长大了，就和他结婚。”  
然后他就得到了那颗Mon Cheri，来自笑得东倒西歪的老师。  
“那就把它告诉你最喜欢的人吧，小天使。”

瑟兰迪尔醒来时，莱戈拉斯已经在他怀里睡熟了。窗外浓重的夜色被城市霓虹切割得支离破碎。他看了看时间，七点二十，他和萨鲁曼的见面安排在八点半。  
他小心地坐起来，避免弄醒莱戈拉斯，小家伙睡得很熟，脸蛋在夜色里微微发光，看起来就像拇指姑娘里住在花蕊中的精灵小王子，瑟兰迪尔伸手摸了摸他的耳朵，嗯，不是尖的，他弯了弯唇角。  
等等，尖的？  
一瞬间梦的碎片向他袭来，枯叶层叠的地面上坠落的星光，精致弓柄上蔓延的金色藤蔓，似乎还有什么别的，但影像迅速化为碎片，梦的大门关闭了，他唯一记得的是黯淡湖面上的暴风雨，以及风暴停歇后，倒映在湖底的漫天星光。  
时钟敲响了七点半，瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，把梦的碎屑扫出大脑。他站起来舒展了一下身体，转身抱起莱戈拉斯。客厅太冷了，在这里睡着会感冒。莱戈拉斯不情愿地咿呀了几声，随即在他胸口找到了更舒服的位置埋了进去。瑟兰迪尔抱着他走向卧室，不知怎的想起了多年前的那场葬礼，那时他也是这样抱着他，但那时的莱戈拉斯轻得像团微弱的光，而现在瑟兰迪尔的臂弯里沉甸甸的，似乎这五年时光一点一滴凝结成了这重量，踏踏实实地压在他的心上。  
他轻轻地把莱戈拉斯放在床上，拉过被子掖好，同时也没忘记把大角鹿塞进他怀里。它是莱戈拉斯的第一个战利品，路过公园门口的射击摊时，他一眼就看中了最高处的这个玩偶，事实也证明了他的别有天赋，十支箭射完，奖品已经被他抱在怀里，鹿和人都一脸幸福。瑟兰迪尔与有荣焉地参与了这个街边领奖仪式，还愉快地沾了份光，儿子给他射了盒巧克力下来。  
也许该给莱戈拉斯找个射击教练培养一下，瑟兰迪尔边披外套边想，他拍了拍大角鹿的脑袋，俯下身亲吻儿子光洁的前额。  
七点四十五分，莱戈拉斯在他的羽翼下安睡。瑟兰迪尔轻轻带上门，走进纽约的喧嚣夜色。


	5. Chapter 5

莱戈拉斯10岁的时候，他们从皇后区搬到了长岛。

同样搬了的还有瑟兰迪尔的办公室，Mirkwood现在虽称不上数一数二，但也跻身业内新贵，有了几分和萝林平起平坐的底气。这几年美国国内生产萎缩，但瑟兰迪尔颇有先见之明地和远东拉上了关系，来自中国的货物源源不断地涌入，他则稳坐曼哈顿为通关保驾护航。三四年下来，纽约港已经有了喷着Mirkwood标志的固定仓库，不大，但足够堆放川流不息的集装箱，从遥远的东方为瑟兰迪尔带来源源不断的财富。

与他相比，老牌的瑞文戴尔和萝林反倒显出了几分颓势，凯勒鹏一向眼高于顶，只愿意和欧洲人打交道。瑞文戴尔则专注于出走转型，两家都错过了不少中国人送上门来的良机，只有瑟兰迪尔精打细算，早早看出了这条东方巨龙不可估量的潜力，为此他不惜当了多半年的空中飞人，频繁往来于亚洲和北美。那段时间床是屈指可数的奢侈，大部分时候他不得不蜷缩在机舱狭小的座位里，在发动机的轰鸣声中入睡。

美东和中国之间的航线需要飞越北极圈，在机上的不眠之夜，瑟兰迪尔偶尔会抬头看向舷窗外的天空，不知是因为臭氧空洞还是空气也被极寒冻得凝固，北极的星星总是亮得出奇，亮得让他有种错觉，似乎这正是多年前他梦到过的明亮而遥不可及的星光。

但或许这就是同样的星光。孤独的星星在亿万光年外遗落的光芒，它穿过神祗和精灵的时代，流传为人类纪元的神话，落进少年时瑟兰迪尔手捧的书中。那时他总是靠在卧室的窗台上不知疲倦地读着，直到沉沉入眠。远处星光洒落大地，德州的风静静拂过绿林的玉米田。

欧洛费尔为他安排好了这一切，而他以为这就是全部的人生。

深夜的长途航班上大部分人都已入睡，机舱仿佛漂浮在安静的深海中。瑟兰迪尔关掉顶灯，只留下黑暗中发光的电脑屏幕。舷窗外的云海被星光照亮，云层呼吸般起伏，空中的世界看起来既柔软又冰冷。这是个适合做梦的时间，他想，不知道莱戈拉斯今晚梦到了什么。

他收回思绪，重新专注于手上的报价单，反复核算和修改数字，制定出不同额度的应对方案。瑟兰迪尔在严谨和敬业上大大超过他的多数美国同胞，这也是他格外受中方欢迎的原因之一。有目标的人和国家才会格外坚韧不拔，他们理应获得高于平均的回报。

这回报已逐渐付诸现实，瑟兰迪尔现在有足够的钱去挑选曼哈顿最好的写字楼和住宅。他的新办公室位于贝莱恩公园，顶层，一边是尽收眼底的海湾，另一边则是曼哈顿钢铁丛林高低错落的玻璃幕墙，每逢日落，就能看到世界上所有红色和金色降临人间，在玻璃的天空中以吞噬一切的姿态熊熊燃烧。

这就是金钱的力量，瑟兰迪尔站在落地窗前俯视着脚下，只要不要求那些做不到的事情，钱就是个纯然愉悦的小东西，它买来清净，买来便利，买来畅行无阻的自由，买来转瞬即逝的快乐。

它还能买来秘密。

他转过身，窗边的沙发上靠着个漂亮的金发嬉皮，他正歪着头打量瑟兰迪尔桌上的相框。

“我从来没想到过正装控也是可以遗传的，”格洛芬德尔支着腿歪在沙发上，他身边是瑟兰迪尔光鉴照人的办公桌，线条简洁，格调高雅，逼格直入云霄。上面摆着父子俩的合影，看得出是在莱戈拉斯开学那天照的。照片上父子俩穿着同色系的西装，一大一小两个金色脑袋靠在一起，笑得整张照片都在放光。

瑟兰迪尔面无表情地从格洛芬德尔手中夺回相框，啪的一声倒扣在桌上。他从保险柜里取出一叠文件，意味深长地递给对方。

“这是什么？”

“埃尔隆德告诉过你这是什么。”

“十年了，你还真挺沉得住气。”

格洛芬德尔接过文件站起来，仔细放进随身的密码箱里，瑟兰迪尔一眨不眨地盯着他的每一个动作。

“如果一个人一无所有”，他慢条斯理地回答，“那他就该有足够的耐心。”

格洛芬德尔开门出去了，瑟兰迪尔把相框端正地扶好，目光停留在莱戈拉斯的笑容上。

“开始了，小叶子 ”，他想，“我会重新给你一个绿林。”


End file.
